VERY BEAUTY
|type = Single |artist = Berryz Koubou |album = 4th Ai no Nanchara Shisuu |Japanese = VERY BEAUTY |released = March 7, 2007 March 28, 2007 (Single V) |genre = J-Pop |format = CD Single, CD+DVD, Single V, digital download |label = |producer = Tsunku |length = 12:30 |Last = Munasawagi Scarlet 12th Single (2006) |Next = Kokuhaku no Funsui Hiroba 14th Single (2007) }} VERY BEAUTY is the 13th single by Berryz Koubou. The single was released in limited A, limited B, and regular editions; limited A coming with a bonus DVD and limited B coming with a photobook. The first press of the regular edition and the Single V came with a photo card. The single reached #11 on the Oricon charts and charted for four weeks, selling 20,227 copies. The single V sold a total of 7,104 copies. Tracklist CD #VERY BEAUTY #Gaki Taishou (ガキ大将; Admiral Brat) #VERY BEAUTY (Instrumental) Limited Edition A DVD Performances from Hello! Project 2007 Winter ~Wonderful Hearts Otome Gocoro~: #Munasawagi Scarlet #Fighting Pose wa Date ja nai! Single V Tracklist #VERY BEAUTY #VERY BEAUTY (Dance Shot Ver.) #Making of Featured Members *Shimizu Saki *Tsugunaga Momoko *Tokunaga Chinami *Sudo Maasa *Natsuyaki Miyabi *Kumai Yurina *Sugaya Risako Single Information ;VERY BEAUTY *Lyrics and Composition: Tsunku *Arrangement, Programming, and Guitar: Suzuki Shunsuke *Chorus: Takeuchi Hiroaki, CHINO *Music Video: Suzuki Toshiyuki ;Gaki Taishou *Lyrics and Composition: Tsunku *Arrangement, Programming, and Guitar: Suzuki Shunsuke *Chorus: Takeuchi Hiroaki TV Performances *2007.03.04 Hello! Morning *2007.03.09 Ongaku Senshi MUSIC FIGHTER *2007.03.21 Oha Suta Concert Performances ;VERY BEAUTY *Berryz Koubou Live 2007 Sakura Mankai ~Kono Kandou wa Nidoto Nai Shunkan de Aru~ *Berryz Koubou Concert 2007 Haru ~Zoku Sakura Mankai Golden Week Hen~ *Berryz Koubou Concert Tour 2007 Natsu ~Welcome! Berryz Kyuuden~ *Berryz Koubou & ℃-ute Nakayoshi Battle Concert Tour 2008 Haru ~Berryz Kamen vs Cutie Ranger~ - Sugaya Risako, Suzuki Airi *Berryz Koubou Concert Tour 2009 Aki ~Medachitaii!!~ - Tsugunaga Momoko *Berryz Koubou Festival ~Youkoso Otakebi Land he~ - Sugaya Risako *Hello! Project 2010 SUMMER ~Fankora!~ *Hello! Project 2011 WINTER ~Kangei Shinsen Matsuri~ A gana Live *Naruchika 2013 Aki Berryz Koubou x Juice=Juice *Tsugunaga Momoko Last Live ♥Arigatou Otomomochi♥ - Tsugunaga Momoko *Shimizu Saki Casual Dinner Show ~Hinamatsuri 2018・Kinen Subeki Kono Hi ni 1ri de Dinner Show Shichaimasu~ - Shimizu Saki *ANGERME 2018 Haru Live House "Juunin Toiro" - Kasahara Momona *Kumai Yurina Casual Dinner Show ~Enjoy! Happy Summer!!~ - Kumai Yurina *Okai Chisato FC Live ② ~Katte ni Hello Pro 20 Shuunen Omedetou! 2007-2012~ - Okai Chisato ;Gaki Taishou *Kumai Yurina Casual Dinner Show ~ENJOY! The first stage in 2019☆~ - Kumai Yurina Oricon Chart Positions ;Single Daily & Weekly Ranking ;Yearly Ranking Total Reported Sales: 20,227 ;Single V Total Reported Sales: 7,104 Trivia *This is the second Berryz Koubou single to have an English name. Additional Videos Berryz Koubou - VERY BEAUTY (MV) (Dance Shot Ver.)|Dance Shot Ver. External Links *Discography: **Single: Hello! Project (archived), UP-FRONT WORKS, Tsunku.net **Single V: Hello! Project (archived), UP-FRONT WORKS *Wikipedia: Japanese *Lyrics: VERY BEAUTY, Gaki Taishou es:VERY BEAUTY Category:Berryz Koubou Singles Category:2007 Singles Category:English Name Single Category:7 Members Line-Up Category:2007 DVDs Category:Berryz Koubou DVDs Category:2007 Single Vs